New Addition
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post Homecoming. 5 times Tony was protective of Peter and the 1 time he couldn't protect him. Dad! Tony. Protective!Team. Avengers family fluff.
1. Booty Shorts

1\. Booty Shorts

Tony Stark's entire body ached and he rubbed his jaw. He was sure that a bruise was already starting to form. Damn, Natasha she really knew how to throw a kick. Even though she was some kind of super agent and Tony knew that she could handle a punch, he was still hesitated to punch back. He snorted, maybe Pepper was right and he did have a gentlemanly side.

He look around the gym at Avengers HQ and he couldn't help, but smile. His former friends turned enemies turned friends again all looked as exhausted as him. After the events of Civil War he hadn't thought that he would be in the same room as these people let alone be training with them again.

But in a lucky twist of faith it seemed to have worked out. Tony had reached out to Steve first, but he always denied it if someone asked. After that everything seemed to have fallen into place. Steve had suggested a training session as a sort of bonding exercise and him Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Steve, Clint, and Sam had gotten back together. All that was missing was Bruce and Thor and the entire gang was back together. Still it had been a good forty minute work out and it had broken some of the tension that was still there.

Tony secretly checked his phone to make sure that the kid hadn't contact him. Ever since Vulture had been captured, Peter hadn't been as mouthy and he hadn't sent Tony a five page paragraph essay complete with a works cited page about what he had done when he had been on patrol. Tony kind of missed him, but he knew that while he had been trying to get the team back together Peter had been busy with school, playing with Ned, and he had recently gotten a summer job.

He had told Tony that he had gotten a summer job at Mr. Delmar's bodega. Tony had run a background check on the place where Peter had gotten a summer job, without Peter's knowledge of course. Peter often complained that Tony was being too overprotective, but Tony preferred the term cautious. After all Tony had been betrayed by people he cared about way too many times and Peter was not going to go through that as long as Tony was alive.

While Sam and Steve joked around, Tony made sure that Happy had forwarded all of Peter's messages to him. The last one had been at 3:30pm. One hour ago, it simply said that Peter was going to head to work with Mr. Delmar and that he and Ned tried out the donuts on 64th street.

The team didn't know about Peter or the fact that he was Spiderman. They haven't even asked about the kid, all except for Sam who mentioned something about kicking Spiderman's skinny ass.

The team started drying off and the tension of the past few months seemed to disappear. "I'm starving," Wanda complained. "Let's go out to eat. All Stark has is caviar and fancy crackers."

"I can cook." Vision offered

"No!" the team said in unison and Vision looked crushed.

"We can order pizza." Sam offered.

Steve looked squeamish. "No thanks. We ate pizza a lot when we were in hiding. I want to eat at a nice restaurant with actual chairs."

"You heard Cap." Tony joked. "Hooters it is. I'll call to make sure that they have a table for us."

Steve turned red as everyone looked at him amused. "No, Tony I don't want to go to Hooters again. Last time I went there were a bunch of young ladies in short shorts and shirts that barely covered their midriff's."

Clint snorted. "That's part of the uniform, Einstein. Anyway, Hooters is closed down for the next three months. Something about reconstructing the place."

Wanda threw a devilish smile at Natasha. "We can go to Cobra." Cobra was a new restaurant in Brooklyn which was the male version of Hooters. There were extremely attractive men wearing blue short shorts that could have been tight boxes and were walking around shirtless. They also served wings and burgers and were very popular with teenage girls, gay men, and old ladies from church who played bingo. Natasha smiled. "Their burgers are good."

Sam shook his head. "I don't want to go to a gay club."

"It's not a gay club." Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. "It's the same as Hooters, but with male servers. Is your masculinity so fragile that you can't enjoy one simple dinner?"

"My masculinity is fine," Sam huffed. "Fine, let's go to Cobra. Their food is delicious after all."

* * *

Cobra was full given it was a Friday night, like Wanda had mentioned it was filled with teenage girls and a bunch of college students looking for cheap beer and some eye candy. A Host with blue eyes and wearing too tight green shorts led them to a table. "Your server will be here soon. Peter, I need you to cover this table."

Peter, that reminded Tony. He checked his phone, but there was still no answer.

"M-Mr. Stark, what a-are you doing here?"

Tony raised his head up so fast that he nearly knocked down Steve's drink. In front of him was a pale and slightly on the scrawny side Peter Parker with no shirt on. He was wearing tiny blue shorts that hugged every curve of his bottom. Tony had never seen the kid so red, not even during the _Game of Thrones_ sex scenes.

He saw the team looked confused at Tony's clenched jaw. He looked pissed like he wanted to punch someone. Tony turned around slightly and saw that there were several people looking at Peter's ass a bunch of teenage girls who were acting like they were in a one direction concert and a bunch of pervy, middle age men with wing sauce down their shirts.

Sam frowned. "Your voice sounds familiar, have we meet-"

" _What the fuck are you wearing Parker?"_ Tony screeched.

Peter blushed harder, he couldn't believe he was standing in front of the Avengers half naked. "My uniform."

"And how long have you've been working at this establishment?" Tony tried to keep his voice down, but it was hard since he wanted to yell at the boy. Peter look down, refusing to answer. "How long, Spiderman?" he whispered the last word.

"Dude, they'll hear you!"

"I don't care."

"Wait," the smirk finally left Clint's face. "This kid is Spiderman." He looked at Vision for confirmation who nodded. Natasha smirked, the cat was out of the bag.

"I can't believe we got our ass kicked by a kid in booty shorts."

"They are not booty shorts!" Peter protested, his voice becoming squeaky, he wanted to cry from embarrassment.

"At least he has nice legs," Natasha chirped as she got a couple of fries.

"Zip it Romanoff, Peter put this on so you're no longer half naked. We're going home." Tony said tightly as he handed his suit jacket to Peter so that he could use it as a dress or whatever. He was a little taller than Peter so at least the jacket covered his ass.

"My stuff!" Peter cried out.

Steve said dryly. "I'll get it and Tony stop shouting, people are staring." Tony shook his head as he dragged Peter outside. Happy was arguing with one of the guys from valet parking. His eyes widened when he saw Peter looking miserable, Tony looking pissed, and the Avengers looking amused. "Peter, what are you wearing?"

"Shorts," he responded. "And Mr. Stark's jacket. Thanks." He said as Steve handed him, his backpack. Tony pushed him inside the car and the Avengers each went to their own cars, obviously disappointed on missing the show.

"Where to boss?"

"HQ. Aunt May, can't see Magic Mike over here."

Peter reddened. "I can explain."

"I would love to hear it," Tony said sarcastically. "I thought you were working at the bodega, not a strip club!"

"Cobra is not a strip club." Peter sounded tired. "Mr. Delmar's niece came to visit from Texas and he gave her the job instead. I got the job at Cobra, there are not a lot of places that will hired a fifteen year old."

Tony groaned. "But Peter, Cobra? Do you honestly enjoy being half naked? Do you know how many dirty men were staring at you probably placing you in the middle of their gross fantasies."

Peter wrinkled his nose. "That's gross, Mr. Stark."

"Exactly, why didn't you tell me about your little dilemma. I should take away your suit for keeping this from me, are we having another Vulture episode only this time you end up with your legs around a pole."

"Of course not," Peter looked offended. "The stunt at Cobra was just a job, I needed the money."

"Why?" Tony looked at Peter with concerned, Aunt May and Peter weren't wealthy, but they were doing fine. He knew that Peter's parents had left him some money for when he turned eighteen and Tony was planning on offering him a college "scholarship." "Kid, you're not having money trouble are you? Is your Aunt ok?"

"Aunt May is fine." Peter blinked.

"Then why do you need the money?"

Peter reddened. "You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't. Tell me why you need the money or I'll drop you off in Times Square in your shorts."

Peter flushed. "You wouldn't!"

"Trust me I will, now why did you need the money?"

Peter avoided looking at him. "Ned and I-we want to purchase the new Lego Star Wars limited edition Millennium Falcon, it's painted with gold and it has 500 Legos. But it costs $500 dollars, Ned and I decided to split it up. He got a job at an ice cream shop and I got a job at Cobra."

Tony stared at him in disbelief. "A toy, you did this for a toy? You got a job that required you to wear booty shorts and be gazed on like an object so that you could buy a damn toy? You practically became a baby prostitute."

"It's not a toy," he squeaked. "It's limited edition."

Tony laughed, relaxing for the first time. "Tell, you what kid how about we don't tell Aunt May about this situation." He nodded eagerly. "And how about I hire you as the Avengers errand boy for the summer. You can stay at HQ and get to know the team."

Peter nodded eagerly. "That sounds great, Mr. Stark."

There was silence until Peter broke it. He groaned. "I can't believe the Avengers saw me in booty shorts. They are going to make fun of me."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, they are not going to let you live that one down."

* * *

"I hope you weren't too hard on him." Natasha said as she looked up from the magazine that she was reading once Tony entered the room. "He's still a kid, despite what he was wearing."

"At least he has a job if the whole hero things fails," Sam pointed out.

"Zip it, Wilson," he snapped. "By the way, I just offered the kid a job, he's going to be staying here this summer and the Cobra incident better not come up. Don't embarrass the kid."

Clint rolled his eyes as he played with one of his arrows. "Who do you think that we are?"

"I know you. Vision, Peter's room is next to yours. He gets easily freaked out, so knock."

Vision looked offended. "I always do now."

Steve looked confused. "Does this mean, Peter is an Avenger now? Tony, the kid is fifteen."

"Of course not," Tony headed towards the bar. "He was the one that rejected the offer, do you honestly want the kid to be as messed up as we are?" there was silence. "Too soon?"

-End of Part One-

Please review!


	2. In Sickness and in Health

2\. In Sickness and in Health

Of course they teased the kid.

Ever since Peter came to stay with them for the remainder of the summer he had been the butt of everyone's jokes especially after the Cobras incident. Sam and Clint were absolutely horrid calling him names like booty shorts and Magic Mike. Tony would have scolded them if he didn't think it was so funny. Besides at least the kid could take a joke.

Peter had fit in rapidly into the team which made Tony feel almost regretful that he hadn't joined the Avengers especially since Peter's bubbly personality eased the tension and made things seemed almost like they had been before the accords mess.

Peter had moved into his own room next to Vision. At first Tony had been worried that Vision would still have that bad habit of going into rooms unannounced, but Peter and Vision got along great. Tony had found them in more than one occasion watching cooking shows and replaying Star Wars scenes at three in the morning.

Steve had to constantly tell them to shut up because they were so damn loud. Peter had also started his job as the Avengers errand boy. He did simple stuff like polishing Natasha's rare collection of knives, help Tony fix Sam and Clint's arrows, and help Happy with any Avengers paperwork (Happy wasn't exactly happy about this, but whatever.)

Peter had somehow even began training with them. It had started out slowly at first, Wanda had needed to practice control and Peter who apparently had some death wish had offered himself as target practice, then Steve and Sam had pointed out that his technique was sloppy, and then Natasha had taught him to use her favorite gun imported from Russia.

So those few weeks were nice and Tony began to relax. For the first time in what seemed like forever things were finally starting to look up. He and Pepper were in a good place, the kid was safe, and the Avengers and him were friends again.

"Has anyone seen the kid?" Tony asked as he looked at the clock, it was almost ten. The kid's curfew was at nine and no he didn't care that it was summer and there was no school. His ass better be back at HQ by nine pm. So far Peter had been eager and responsive so where the fuck was he then?

He had told Tony that he was going to go to Ned's house to play with that new Lego thing that he and Ned had purchased with the money that he had earned so far. But he had left at two in the afternoon, surely Star Wars Lego was not that exciting, was it?

"No," Steve said as he looked up from some equally boring magazine. "But it's not curfew yet, is it?"

"But it is going to be soon," Tony pointed out as he looked at the clock again. Three minutes had passed.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Geez, would you chill, Stark. He is fifteen years old, surely he has better things to do that hang around here? Besides it's nine that when the party is getting started."

Natasha snorted. "Believe me, party is not what Ned and Peter do."

At exactly 9:01pm, he couldn't wait any longer, he knew the kid he would call or text if he was going to be late. He didn't care if the team saw him as an overbearing ass. "Friday, give me Parker's location now."

Unknown to Peter he had given him a new cell phone with a tracker inside so that Tony knew about his whereabouts even without his suit present. Not that Tony would ever tell him that. "He is on the first floor of HQ, in the lobby to be precise."

"What?" Tony looked confused. All of the morning staff had left already, but what was Peter doing downstairs? Why hadn't he come upstairs? "Is he ok? Is he hurt?" He was probably talking to May.

"Low blood pressure, heavy breathing, 103 degree fever," Friday chirped. "He's also collapse on the floor, barely conscience."

The smirk finally fell from Clint's face. "Shit, Friday why didn't you tell us about the kid?"

"Mr. Parker asked me not to."

"Well, I don't think Mr. Parker needs to be making life and death decisions," Steve pursed his lip. He noticed that Tony looked grim. "Come on, Tony let's go."

"I will get the first aid kit," Vision said trying to be helpful. Sam mentioned that he was going to get some cool cloths and some Advil for the kid's fever. Tony wanted to tell them that the kid had some super healing abilities, but the words never left his mouth.

"Tony," Nat brought him back to reality. "Let's go." Tony nodded as the rest of the team headed downstairs. It didn't take them long to find the kid huddled in one of the corners of the lobby. He wasn't wearing his suit, instead he was wearing jeans and some nerdy t-shirt that was caked with dry blood.

"Kid, what happened?" Tony said as he leaned next to him, trying to see the extent of his injuries. Peter's face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed from the fever. His teeth were chattering. He seemed to be trying to force a smile. "Hey everyone."

"Stop talking, kid." Tony cursed as he pulled up his shirt and saw more blood. "Crap, kid who the hell did this to you? Was it Ned?"

"What? Of course not! Ned can't even manage a BB gun." Peter's vision was starting to cloud. "Wow, there are two Caps now, awesome!"

Cap frowned. "No, son just one. Peter what hurts?"

Peter let out a shaky laugh. "Honestly, everything." Peter let out a yelp when Tony pressed his hand on his side. "Um, Mr. Stark could you please not do that?"

"There's a bullet there," Natasha said as she pushed Tony aside, she pointed to the incredibly small hole where blood was still pouring out. "We need to get it out, it is probably infected and that's what is making the kid sick."

"I-I am not a kid," Peter said as he struggled to get up, but his legs felt like jelly. "Please don't worry about me."

"Sit down, kid," Clint said. "Now is not the time to act like a stubborn brat. Friday?"

"Mr. Parker does indeed have a bullet, it is covered with poison that is what is making him sick, it is lodged near his liver." Friday said. "If Mr. Parker wasn't Spiderman he would be quite dead right about now."

"We need to get the bullet out," Tony said through gritted teeth. "Wanda?"

Wanda nodded. "I might be able to get the bullet out, but the hole needs to be a bit bigger so that I can easily manipulate it with my powers. Perhaps when Vision gets back with the first aid kit-"

"We can't wait for the kit," Natasha pulled out a small pocket knife.

Peter and Tony looked at her as if she were crazy. "What the hell, Natasha? You're not going to cut him using that! We can get him to the medical bay-"

"Where he might get sicker," Natasha looked at Clint. "I've done this before, we need to hurry."

Clint nodded. "Nat is right, kid do you think you can handle pain for about five minutes?"

Peter struggled to put on a brave face. "I-I think so." Tony wanted to protest, he wanted to scream at both Nat and Peter for being two incredibly stupid spiders. Steve must have sense this because he pulled Tony away with the excuse of helping Vision find the first aid kit and get Peter's bed ready.

"Should we give him some drugs?" Clint asked worriedly, the kid seemed paler.

"No," Peter said trying to be brave. "I can handle it." He felt hot, he felt so hot. Natasha and Clint exchanged looks and then Nat grabbed her pocket knife and made the insertion on his side a little bigger. Peter felt his eyes grow wet at the sudden pain, but he didn't want to cry, he would never hear the end of it from Clint and the others. Clint squeezed his hand, he seemed more nervous than Peter. "You can do it, kid just a few more-"

"There," Natasha smiled. "Wanda, do your thing."

Wanda nodded as she started moving her hands, the bullet was slowly removed from Peter's side and Peter breathed. Vision finally came back with the first aid kit and handed it to Natasha who expertly dressed the wound.

"Miss Romanoff, can I sleep now?" Peter's voice was squeaky.

"Yes, Peter," Natasha said surprisingly gentle. She wiped some of the sweat from his brow. "You can sleep now."

* * *

Peter woke up slowly feeling better than he had hours previously. He sat up and the cool cloth that had been on his forehead fell to the side. He was so confused, what had happened? He blinked and saw that this room was unusually crowded with the Avengers. Natasha was sleeping on a chair, Clint and Wanda were on the floor, Vision was curled up in a small ball, and Steve seemed to have fallen asleep standing up. Tony seemed to be the only one awake, but it was clear that he had not slept.

Peter felt the guilt rise in his chest. "Mr. Stark, what-"

"Shh," Tony said as he pressed his hand against Peter's forehead. Peter squirmed in embarrassment. "Your fever broke." He looked pleased. "What the hell happened back there, Parker? I don't think you got a poisonous bullet near your liver while you and Ned were playing with your Star Treck collection-"

"Star Wars." Peter corrected as he fiddled with the covers, he avoided Tony's gaze for as long as he could. "I wasn't with Ned all afternoon, we stopped play-hanging out around 4pm, I was on my way back home when I stopped a robbery and I got shot. But I stopped them, the robbers. Everything was ok and then I got an Uber-"

"No one was ok," he snapped. "You almost died, Parker from a poisonous bullet. What was going on through that thick head of yours? You could have called for help."

"I didn't know it was poisonous!" Peter squeaked.

"That's it? That's your excuse? You better think of another one." Tony said as he rubbed his temple. "You're going to give me a heart attack kid."

Peter let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, I really am sorry Mr. Stark." His voice lowered. "Thanks for what you and the team did, you guys were awesome and Nat and Wanda, wow-" he paused. "Wow, I can't believe you did all that for me."

"Well what can we say kid," Cint grunted from his place. "You've grown on us."

-End of Part Two-

Thank you for your kind reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.


	3. Pictures of You

Thank you for your reviews everyone. This one shot will include mentions of Spideypool (but Deadpool will not make an appearance.) If you are not a fan of Spideypool don't worry, Spideypool with not appear in the rest of the story, I just couldn't help myself and I added them in.

Enjoy!

3\. Pictures of You

The Avengers were watching a football game (well the guys were watching a football game while Wanda and Natasha played a game to see who could drink the most) when Peter Parker nearly pass by them practically jumping with excitement.

"Where's the fire?" Clint joked as Peter rearranged his sweatshirt that had a large picture of Darth Vader.

"Can'ttalkrightnowI'mmeetingNedmovie startsinthirtyminutes." Peter talked so fast that Tony didn't understand what the kid was saying.

"Would you mind explaining that and this time with commas," Steve asked with a frown. He would never understand kids today. Back in his time teenagers spend their evening taking pretty girls out on dates or playing outside. Now it seemed they only wore baggy jeans and spend too much time playing video games and talking to creepy people online.

"I'm meeting Ned in thirty minutes to watch the new Star Wars movie," Peter said impatiently as he made sure he got his ticket money. "So I have to go now and yes I'll be back before curfew." Peter said before Tony could bring it up. Honestly, it was downright embarrassing that Tony still treated Peter like a ten year old, he was fifteen years old. That was almost an adult.

Tony raised his hands up in mock surrender. "That's all I ask. Hey, kid do you have those pictures of the 'Internship' over there in Paris. Your Aunt May asked for pictures." Two weeks ago, Peter had joined the Avengers for a mission in Paris, it hadn't been that bad just a couple of Mafia guys. But Peter had told Aunt May that he was joining Mr. Stark in Paris as part of his "internship."

"Yep," Peter said. "They are in my phone, I'll put them in a USB and give them to you, Mr. Stark."

"Don't bother kid. I'll just hack your phone."

Peter wrinkled his nose. "Thanks." His cell phone started beeping as he ran out the door humming the Star Wars theme song.

Sam snorted once Peter left. "He has got to be the lamest teenager on the planet."

Wanda giggled. "Don't be mean, it's good that he still has his innocence left. Many of people lose it before that age."

Sam continued. "But still, when I was Parker's age I was partying, kissing pretty girls, and smoking pot. He and Ned are still playing with toys."

"Studies show that millennial teenagers habits have changed, they have become less reckless." Vision explained. "At least they were before the selfie epidemic and people on Tinder."

"I agree with Wanda, let the kid be a kid," Tony said. "Come on Rogers, I need your help writing an beliveable letter to Aunt May about the internship."

Steve sighed. "I can't believe that you are still lying to that poor woman."

"It is either that or give her a heart attack, after she kicks both my ass and Parker's."

* * *

"You know Steve you really are a good manipulator even though you act like a goody two shoes." Tony said as he finished typing the letter about the Stark's internship which he was going to include with Peter's pictures. "It almost sounds believable."

Steve sighed, "Just don't involve me in any more of you schemes. Where are Peter's pictures?"

"I am going to hack his phone and get them from his phone gallery."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"He gave me permission and he's living rent free." Tony said as he started typing. "That's more than enough besides it will only take a few minutes-fucking shit!"

Steve was about to scold Tony for his language, when he stared at the screen. He had expected to see a few goofy pictures of Peter making weird poses on the Eifel tower. Instead he got something a little more. . .X-rated. Peter was doing some weird poses, Steve thought. In some he was wearing his boxers, and in some he was completely naked and doing-Steve blushed. He couldn't believe that Peter was winking at the camera. What happened to that awkward boy that they had all come to love?

"Son of a bitch," Tony let out a series of curses and Steve couldn't even yell at him, but he felt like cursing to. "I'm going to kill him." He closed the screen, he flushed red. "What the fuck is he doing sexting with who knows who?"

"Sexting? What is sexting?"

"That," Tony spat as he pointed at the screen. "That is sexting, something that a fifteen year old shouldn't be doing. Who the hell is he sending these too? It better not be a pervert. I bet is that MJ girl." Though MJ didn't seem like Peter's type especially since MJ looked like he could kick both Peter and Tony's ass. She was scarier than Aunt May.

Steve blushed. "But who could he be sending them too?"

"That's what I'm about to find out," Tony barked. "Friday, called Mr. Parker please and don't let it go to voice mail."

It took three rings, but Peter finally answered. Tony could hear a bunch of other nerds singing the Star Wars theme song. "Hi, Mr. Stark the movie is about to start-"

"PETER PARKER I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME DAMN MOVIE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK TO HQ, NOW!"

"What? Why?" he whined. "The movie."

"PETER IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL GET YOU ASS BACK HERE NOW. I SAW YOUR PICTURES. YOUR SPECIAL PICTURES."

Peter didn't say anything, but he finally murmured. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Peter, we know that you are a growing boy who has urges. But you need to learn how to control your urges-"

"Yes, by keeping it in your pants."

"Tony, you're giving him the wrong idea about sex."

"He's fifteen, everything about sex should scream wrong to him."

"He didn't mean that, Peter what he meant to say is that your urges are perfectly fine for a fifteen year old. That doesn't give you an excuse to be sending those pictures to um, who were you sending them to?"

Peter could feel his face grow scarlet and at this point he would give up his left arm if it meant that he never had to hear Captain America say the word urges again. The minute that he had gotten home, both Tony and Steve had started screaming at him.

How could Peter have been so stupid, he had forgotten about Wade and the um, special pictures. But weren't they overreacting, it wasn't like Peter and Wade were caught having sex in a car.

"Pete, answer the damn question who were you sending them too?"

"Wade," Peter hated how squeaky his voice sounded. "My boyfriend."

Both men exchanged looks. "You're gay? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just figure it out myself," Peter murmured, sure he had, had a crush on Liz, but what he felt with Wade it was like nothing he had ever felt before. "We just started dating. He's sixteen. A year older than me."

Tony forced himself to calm down because Peter looked like a kicked puppy. "Where did you meet this Wade?"

"Um," it was probably best not to tell Mr. Stark that he had meet Wade when Wade stole a Hershey bar from the grocery store. "Around."

Tony breathed. "And why would you send this Wade guy pictures of yourself in that position. What makes you think he won't spread them around?"

"He won't!" Peter said defensively. "And why are you acting like you're some kind of priest, Mr. Stark? From what I heard you've done several worse things with women."

Steve frowned. "Peter, don't be rude."

"No, he's right Steve. I have done worse, but I was older than you and my own father didn't care what I did. I care about what you do," Tony waved the phone. "And that includes the fact that you're sending naked pictures to your little boyfriend over here. That can be dangerous, Peter. People can hack it or worse. Don't be a little smart mouth."

Peter grew ashamed. "I'm sorry. Promise you won't tell Aunt May."

"We won't," Steve said before Tony could argue. "But you need to be safer, Peter. Promise you won't this again. Now go to be bed."

"I won't." he said quietly. "Good night." They both watched as Peter left.

Tony glared at him. "That's it, promise you won't do it again? Kids break promises Steve. What makes you so sure he won't do it again?"

"He won't," Steve said calmly. "We scared the living shit out of him, excuse my language."

He ran a hand through his hair. "He's a kid, Steve. He shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"He's growing up, it's a different world that we lived in. We can't protect him forever, we can only advise him. Did you know he was gay?"

"Peter," Tony smirked. "From the first day that we meet, he's a total bottom."

* * *

"Where's my door?" Peter squeaked the next morning once the Avengers were sitting down for breakfast. Peter like most teenagers had overslept. He looked confused and his brown hair was sticking up all over the place. He had woken up and found the door of his room missing. At first he had thought it was Vision or Sam playing a dumb prank until Friday had told him that Tony had removed the door while he had slept.

Tony sipped on his coffee. "I removed it for the remainder of your stay. Hopefully, you can keep your pants on for that long."

Peter felt embarrassed, did Tony tell everyone about his little mishap? "That was one time!"

Tony laughed darkly. "Oh, believe me Peter it was more than once. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice-"

"Oh, come on," Peter scowled. "You're acting like I'm the first teenager who send pictures to their boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Sam screeched. "Parker, you're gay?"

"Ha, I told you!" Natasha bit on a piece of toast as she held up her palm in Wanda's direction. "Pay up."

Tony ignored the side conversations. "I don't care about what the other teenagers do, I care about what you do. Speaking of which I am going to meet your new boyfriend that you have apparently been hanging out with. Wade or James or whatever his name is."

"You won't like him." He crossed his arms over his chest looking like a four-year-old.

"Hence, why I need to meet him," Tony scowled. "Because apparently, your choice of boyfriends are apparently as bad as your decisions!"

-End of Part Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Drug Wars

4\. Drug Wars

"Papa Bear to Baby Bear."

"Dude." Peter screeched as he heard Ned's voice. Karen had informed him that Ned was calling him, so he wasn't surprised by that. He was surprised and a bit annoyed at the stupid code names that Ned had picked up for them. "Baby Bear are you serious?"

"Sorry," Ned said at the other end. "I couldn't think of any other code names. I thought guy in chair and Spiderman were a little on the nose. I wanted something different."

Peter groaned. "Yeah, but you could have thought of something cooler like Luke and Yoda or Luke and Han Solo-"

"Yeah, I'll work on it," Ned said impatiently. "What do you see?"

A few weeks ago while patrolling as part of his summer internship, Peter had been patrolling around the Bronx area, not exactly the safest place in New York, but Peter needed to protect the people there. One day, Peter had seen something suspicious in the form of small, carefully wrapped packages being put into trucks and driven away. A few more research and Peter had found out they were drugs.

Peter had told Tony, but he had quickly shut him down telling him to leave that to the police officers and warning him not to go after whatever drug trade they were running. Peter of course had not listen and thanks to Karen, Peter had tracked down the guys transporting drugs into some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Peter wasn't even sure if the warehouse was even in New York.

"I just see a bunch of guys getting the drugs from the truck," Peter murmured. "And one of the guys is counting money and-"

"Do you need backup?" Ned interrupted. "Because I can call Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, or Miss Romanoff-"

"No!" Peter interrupted. "I'll be fine." Even though he had kick the asses of a couple of bad guys that didn't mean he was exactly comfortable when it came to large groups. Not to mentions that these guys looked like they could bench press him and Ned at the same time. "Thanks, Ned I'll keep you posted." He tried to figure out what the best angle to do that would be, but then he realized that the best way to do that was to round them all up at the same time.

"You got it Luke Skywalker."

Peter held back a groan. They really had to work on the code names.

"Good evening, Peter would you like me to install instant kill mode?" Karen's cheerful voice came over the intercom.

"What? No! We talked about this Karen we are not going all instant kill mode on anyone!"

"Ok," Karen sounded disappointed. "Peter, might I remind you that you have seven missed calls from Tony Stark."

"Tell him I'll call him back." Peter said without really thinking about it. Using his spiderwebs he flung towards them and used his web to round seven of the guys in a tight cluster. He saw as five of them reached for guns and he used his webs to pin them against the wall. "Yes!" Peter cheered. "Karen, did you see that-"

He was so excited by his victory that he didn't noticed as one of the men came behind him and hit him across the head with an iron pipe knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Peter blinked once then twice. His entire body hurt, especially his head. "Karen?" he groaned hoping to hear from the AI.

A voice chuckled. "There is no Karen to save you now, boy."

Peter opened his eyes and saw that he was not wearing his suit, only his thin sweatpants he wore underneath and that his hands were tied. He was also outnumbered.

Peter's jaw clenched and he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling the tiniest bit nervous. It wasn't like he was completely useless without the suit, but it was harder to take on a bunch of scary looking dudes especially when he was bound by a bunch of ropes.

Peter could practically hear Ned telling him, I told you, you needed the back-up.

He needed to get out of here, get his suit and contact Ned before he freaked out and he had the whole Avengers's patrol in under half an hour. He wiggled a little and was satisfied that the rope was a little loose.

He started untying it bit, by bit making sure that neither of these jerks saw.

"Care to explain what you were doing here, kid?" asked one of the guys. He seemed to be sharping a pointy knife and he looked like was fantasizing about slicing Peter's neck with it.

"Oh, around." Peter quipped. "Sightseeing, taking selfies the usual."

They didn't look like they believed him and Peter didn't blame them. It was a pretty bad lie. One of the guys held up his suit. "And what is this fancy get up?" one of them snorted. "Are these your jammies for bed time?"

Peter finally managed to untie the rope as he practically pounced towards him knocking him to the ground. The man cried out in pain, through the corner of his eyes he saw as one of the men pulled a gun on him. He had been seconds away from placing a bullet in his head when a dozen SWAT team members in black uniforms and heavy guns barged in. "Freeze!" a guy with red hair hollered.

"Aw, shit." The man holding the gun dropped it to the floor. Peter was confused until he saw the man wearing the three piece suit who was looking pissed. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Tony snapped. "You, shut up for now I don't want to hear a word you're saying, the adults are talking now."

Peter closed his mouth looking liked a kicked puppy. It took almost an hour before the SWAT team managed to round up the guys and confiscate all the drugs they had on them. One of them shook Tony's hand as Peter practically hid in the corner waiting for his scolding.

Tony turned around, placing all of his anger on Peter. "What the hell were you thinking? In case you didn't noticed that guy almost put a bullet through your skull. If he had succeeded we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Karen," Tony said flatly. "She managed to get a message to me before those idiots took your suit. That was not the question."

"I saw them a few days ago, I knew they were doing something illegal and I followed them. I was going to stop them. They caught me by surprised. I'm sorry Mr. Stark."

Tony rubbed his temples, it looked like he was trying hard not to strangle Peter. "You're going to end up giving me a heart attack kid." He said. "This, these drug wars you don't handle them ok, the big people in charge handle them. You handle the bicycle thieves understood?" his voice cracked. "Peter, they almost killed you, if we had been two seconds late-"

Peter nodded, feeling ashamed. "I would be dead. I'm sorry Mr. Stark I learned my lesson."

Tony nodded as he adjusted his sunglasses. Apparently, embarrassed over the touchy feeling conversation they just had. "By the way you're grounded for a month. No suit and no Ned."

"What?" Peter squeaked. "That's not fair."

"Fair?" Tony laughed darkly. "If I was fair, I would be telling your aunt right now, mister."

Peter slumped his shoulders. "Fine you win."

"I always do."

-End of Part Four-

Thank you for your reviews! I'm back at school so updates will be slower.


	5. The Good Life

5\. The Good Life

"I can't believe the kid is leaving next week," Sam said as he removed the bowl of popcorn from Steve's lap. "It feels like just yesterday that the squirt came to stay with us. Man, summer blows, I can't believe it's over. We didn't do anything over the summer."

Steve grabbed a bottle of coke from the mini fridge. "It's not's like we're not going to see Peter again. He's just moving back to the city. He's going to be coming back on the weekends to train."

"Not to mention that he rips his suit every five seconds." Clint said as he grabbed a beer and tossed one to Sam.

"Well, I'm sure Peter will be glad to be back with Aunt May," Natasha said with a small smirk. "I'm sure it's not easy having a bunch of adults looking over him like he was some kind of toddler."

"He acts like a toddler sometimes," Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, he can be so irresponsible. Stark, would you just pick a movie? We've been sitting on this couch for twenty minutes."

"I'm coming," Tony said as he continued flipping through the channels. "What do you say Lord of the Rings? Jurassic Park? The Godfather?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Those are boring movies and old. How about something from this decade?" she grabbed the remote from him and handed it to Vision. "Here, you pick something."

Vision looked at the remote with confusion. "Oh, I hadn't quite expected this, how do I even begin to choose?"

"I'll help you." Wanda said.

Tony rolled his eyes. Friday spoke up, "Mr. Stark, you have a call from the Queens Police Department." Tony jerked his head. Queens. Peter. He had told Tony that he and Ned were going to play with their Legos or dressed up like Batman or something.

"Somebody is in trouble," Wanda giggled as she grabbed a beer. "Fifty bucks says it's Parker."

"You don't know that," Vision said trying to be helpful and not blame Peter before he knew what actually happened. "Perhaps the police need Mr. Stark's help." Wanda frowned, she doubted it. The littlest spider had a habit of getting into trouble.

"Friday, I want to receive the call," Tony said talking over them. Friday forwarded the call. "Hello?" If it really was Parker he would squeeze his scrawny little neck. What was it with teenagers and them getting into trouble?

"Mr. Stark, my man!" Peter's slight squeaky voice came over the phone. "What's happening, brother?"

Tony tried hard not to lose his temper, but it was hard not to when everyone (with the exception of Steve and Vision) looked amused by the situation. "Parker, you better not be drunk."

"I'm not. I don't even like beer," Peter said. He paused. "Mr. Stark, do you think birds talk when we're not looking?" Tony gave an exasperated sigh as he asked again if Peter was drunk. He was really regretting let Peter join the Avengers. Now it was coming to bite him in the ass. "No, I am not drunk. I," he giggled. "I-Ned and I, after we went to the Lego Store Flash invited Ned and me to a party."

"Flash?" Tony asked confused. "The guy who practically shoves you inside a locker for fun? Why the hell did you agreed to go to a party with him?"

Peter whined. "Oh, come on Mr. Stark, we want to have a little fun, Ned and I. Don't be such a downer."

"Hey, kid I am not a downer," he snapped. "Now what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting all funny?"

Peter let out a giggle. "Mr. Stark, can you keep a secret? I'm high on Mary Jane-"

"And I'm on Crystal Meth," Tony heard Ned's voice in the background. Both boys burst into giggles and Tony wanted to slap them both. Tony heard arguing in the background and a rough voice spoke on the phone. "Mr. Stark, do you know these boys?"

"Sadly, yes," Tony said. "What is the problem, officer?"

"I'm Officer James, we busted a house party and your friends were partaking in drugs such a Crystal meth and marijuana." Tony let out a series of curses. "They have a court date, but they need to be picked up, sooner rather than later."

"Is there a fee that needs to be paid?" Officer James gave him the cost of the fine and Tony whistled. The fine was a few thousand dollars. Peter was going to be washing his cars for a month so that he would be able to pay him back. "I'll be right there." He hung up and then looked at his fellow Avengers. "I need someone to come with me to pick up, Parker."

"I'll go," Natasha said. "You guys should stay for movie night." The rest of the team looked disappointed and amused at the same time, though Steve was frowning a lot and was looking like a 1940's dad.

Natasha and Tony got into Tony's car and Natasha noticed that Tony was driving faster than usual. "Hey, slow down." She murmured. "What is it? What's the problem, you're so jumpy."

"I'm sorry," Tony said as he parked the car in front of the police station. "It's just I'm starting to think. . .Peter didn't used to be this much trouble before he started hanging out with me. What if this is my fault?"

"Tony, I rarely say this to you, but cut yourself some slack." Natasha said sharply. "Peter is a teenager. He's going to test his boundaries, believe me it's better that you find out that he's doing this rather than him doing it behind your back." She paused. "Besides there are worse things than a little pot."

"Not helping, Nat." Once they got inside, they saw Ned and Ned's mom paying the fee. Ned looked like he had way too much energy. Ned's mom glared at Tony and without another word pulled Ned away from him. A bored cop was waiting for him and he could hear Peter babbling from his jail cell. "Mr. Cop, I really want pancakes like with whipped cream and chocolate chips. I've always wanted a turtle, but Aunt May said they smelled."

"Kid," Tony called. "Shut up before you sink yourself into an even bigger hole."

Peter sat up. "Hey, Mr. Stark."

He ignored the greeting and slapped his credit card on the table. He signed a few things including an autograph and they were on their way.

Unfortunately, for him the kid still had a lot of energy and seemed to be skipping. Tony gripped his arm.

"Can you drive?" Tony handed Nat the keys. "I need to make sure superman here doesn't throw himself from the car. Nat nodded as Tony practically forced him to go inside. Tony looked at Peter. "Ok, spill it kid, what possessed you and Ned to do drugs?"

"I don't know. It was my first time." he said weakly. "Everyone was doing it and it looked like fun."

"Everyone was doing it? That's your excuse if everyone else jumped off a bridge, would you jump too?"

"Nice," Natasha snorted

"Eyes on the road," Tony snarled. "What I'm trying to say, you don't want to go down that road trust me. When we get back to the tower I'm going to forced you to watch a bunch of Captain America videos about why it's wrong to smoke weed."

Peter nodded. His face turned green. "Stop the car." Natasha stopped and Peter opened the door to throw up crappy pizza. Tony sighed as he rubbed Peter's back, he looked at Natasha. "We're not doing this again next summer."

-End of Part Five-

The next chapter in the last one, thank you!"


	6. Little Spider

6\. Little Spider

It had happened so fast.

Neither of them had seen it coming. Not Dr. Strange, not Gamora who had been raised by the guy, and not him who should have been more careful. Especially when it came to Thanos. The bastard was known for pulling tricks.

Peter wasn't even supposed to be here. He had arrived before Tony had noticed and before he could send his ass back home. Peter was not supposed to be anywhere near Thanos and yet he had somehow managed to get himself in the middle of the mess with the purple alien.

To make matters worse, Peter had gotten hurt trying to protect Tony. Tony had gotten distracted (who could blame him when his teammates were falling likes flies) and Thanos had used that moment to blast Tony with some kind of purple alien blast.

Peter had seen it and for some strange, stupid reason Peter decided to play the hero. He had put himself in front of Tony and the stupid blast had hit him instead. For a second no one moved, the entire team froze as they watched Peter fall to the floor like a kicked puppy.

Tony's heart fell to the floor and his mouth felt dry. "Sir," Friday said. "Your heart rate has been elevated. I suggest you relax."

"That's not going to happen, Friday." Tony's voice cracked. "Steve?"

"On it," Steve said. "We'll take care of Thanos, Tony." But he didn't look convinced. "Just get Peter out of here." A part of Tony knew that Steve was right, while another part of him couldn't just leave the team alone with this psychopath.

"Tony," Natasha's voice came over his speaker. It was weary and agitated. "Get the hell out of here and take Parker to a damn hospital."

Peter, Tony looked back at Peter. He had hardly looked at him, because he couldn't bear to look at him. Because if he looked into those puppy dog eyes that would mean that he had failed Peter.

"Kid, you really are a moron." He tried to make a joke out of it, but he hated how his voice trembled. He went towards the kid and he could feel the blood leave his face. The scene was much worse than he had anticipated.

There was blood everywhere and shit were those Parker's intestines that were slightly peeking from underneath his suit? There was so much blood on Peter's face that Tony was surprised that the kid could even see. Tony wiped away the blood quickly. Peter coughed and dark red blood fell on Tony's chest. Not a good sign, Peter looked like he wanted to apologized, but it was probably painful.

"Mr. Stark," Friday quipped. "Your heart rate is rising again."

"I know," he snapped. "Damn it, Friday I know."

"Stark," Dr. Strange said. He had blood on his upper lip and a bruise on the side of his forehead. "You need to get out of here, you and Peter."

"I know!" he snarled at him, he looked from Peter to Thanos who was battling Gamora and Bucky. Tony had to hand it to Gamora, she was a fighter through and through. "But I can't leave all of you guys here. Christ, we're struggling enough as it is."

"Damn it Stark," Natasha hissed. "Don't worry about us and just get Peter out of here. Get him to a hospital and then come back."

"T-Tony."

Tony turned his head when he heard the kid speak. He never called him Tony, it was always Mr. Stark. Always a stiff and full of respect Mr. Stark, now it was Tony. Crap, the kid better not be performing his last rites or something. "Kid," Tony tried to calm him down when he saw that the kid was getting agitated. "Chill, ok. I need you to relax. I'm taking you to the hospital." He was already calling for one of his extra suits so that they could take him to the hospital. He was going to follow closely behind him.

"Tony, I'm sorry." His voice was so low it seemed like Peter was going to cry. He was shaking and Tony didn't know if it was because he was holding back the tears or because he was so injured. "I'm so, so sorry. I thought I could handle it-"

"Kid," he gritted his teeth, it was all he could do to keep himself from yelling at him. "Stop talking, stop apologizing. You're going to be ok, you are going to be ok. I need you to relax for a second so that Friday can take your vitals. Friday?"

"Broken pelvis, second degree burns in stomach area, exposed stomach and intestines, and a concussion." Friday said. "Although Mr. Parker has healing abilities he was hit with a unknown force. We don't know if that cause a change with his healing abilities. We need to get him to a hospital. Fast."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

He never made it back into the field. He meant to. Tony had meant to drop Peter off in the hospital and return back to the fighting. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave him alone especially when it would take Aunt May at least a day to get to the hospital because of travel issues and Peter had no family left. He just had Aunt May and Tony. And Ned. And MJ. And the Avengers. Ok, he had a lot of people, but right now he only had him.

Over his dead body would he leave him alone. Tony watched as they took him up to surgery and the only thing he could do was sit in the waiting room and read magazines from 2010. Three hours later Peter was still in surgery and Tony received a call from Nat. Thanos was dead thanks to their combine forces and apparently Loki had a changed of heart and had helped them after all.

Seven hours later the exhausted doctor on Peter's case had told him that Peter was ok. In a lot of pain and he would probably have to spend a lot of days in the hospital, but ok. "He wants to see you." The doctor told him and at first Tony gave him a bunch of excuses, not sure he would be able to face him after he let him down, but the doctor insisted, so Tony went.

Tony looked at Peter who was on the bed, obviously high on pain meds. "You look like shit." He blurted out.

He laughed. "Nice to see you too," he paused. "The doctors told me Thanos was killed."

"Yep, it seems that Loki had a change of heart assuming he has one," Tony smiled. "How are you feeling kid?"

"Like shit."

"Watch your language. Maybe next time you will think twice before you place yourself in front of a deranged alien." Tony could feel his heart rate return to normal speed. Peter was going to be ok.

The kid gave him a smirking look. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, kid?"

"When is our next mission?"

"Shut up kid."

 **The End**

We've reached the end of the story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I really appreciate it!


End file.
